Hisoka's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=63|esk=261}} |} Madhead: Hello chosen one, my name is Madhead. You’re still puzzling about this, aren’t you? Madhead: As long as you can escort this young boy Ophiuchus to his village, I’ll send you back to your world. Hisoka: Oh, this little boy is called Ophiuchus♥ 　　Hisoka approached him, leaned forward and reached out his hand, but the boy gave it a slap instead. Ophiuchus, who was wide awake, tried to ram Hisoka with his head, but it was a miss unfortunately. Then, Ophiuchus stood up. Both of them were gazing at each other—— Ophiuchus: You come to kill me, don’t you? I’m not gonna let your succeed! Hisoka: Hm! Nice facial expression♦...But, you’re not ripe yet♣ 【After Battles】 Ophiuchus: Don’t follow! Hisoka: Hehe, don’t be that cold to me♦ 【End】 　　Hisoka was tailing him while playing poker. He wore a smile, who seemed to be excited about this new world without any sense of nervousness. At this moment, he heard the scream of Ophiuchus. Hisoka: ...Don’t disappoint me, Ophiuchus♠ }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=10|esk=262}} |} Hisoka: Oops...an uninvited guest♥ Ophiuchus: Are you kidding me? A bear in this place? What an unlucky day! Hisoka: Giggle♦Show me what you got♣ 　　Slowly walking backwards, Ophiuchus knew he had nowhere to go. Then, his eyes glittered with excitement as he decided to confront the bear. Ophiuchus: Bring it on! Hisoka: Finally, you made up your mind♥ 【Enemy Dialog】 　　The black bear raised its paw and pounced on Ophiuchus right away, who then slightly bent backwards and tilted his head to dodge it. 　　However, the bear pounced again swiftly. This time he could barely avoid the attack, which left a blood scar on his arm. 　　While Ophiuchus was gasping for breath, the bear charged towards him with a howl! Feeling exhausted, he was knocked down promptly. Meanwhile, Its sharp teeth was approaching Ophiuchus—— 【After Battles】 Hisoka: Game over? 【End】 Ophiuchus: Before I recover my memories, I’m not gonna die in this place! 　　Ophiuchus was coated with a dazzling, emerald light. The light started gathering on his fist; with a heavy punch, the bear was sent flying. Then, it fled in panic immediately. Hisoka, who licked his lips after seeing his power, was impressed… Hisoka: “Ohhh, yeah!!! That look! That power! Awesome!!!” }} Ally: |hp=768780|def=3670|coin=11|esk=1061}} |} Hisoka: Hehe, don’t be scared♠I have no intention to kill you♥ Ophiuchus: ...Then why are you following me? Hisoka: I’m asked to escort you to the village♦...So, where is it? Ophiuchus: I don’t know. I would have been back if I knew it. Hisoka: Oh...You lost♥ Ophiuchus: You’re annoying…! Shut up!! 　　Both of them were wandering in the forest without any clue. All of a sudden, a shadow swept across the sky and took a dive! In a shroud of sand and dust, someone appeared slowly— — Ophiuchus: Now what? 【Enemy Dialog】 Bayrou: I’m Bayrou. I’m ordered to arrest this boy by the names of Gods. Give him to me. 【After Battles】 Hisoka: He is my prey♠I’m not gonna let you take him away easily♣ 【End】 Bayrou: No one can defy the order of the Gods. Hisoka: Whatever, don’t let me down♦ Bayrou: Enemy confirmed! Annihilate! 　　Bayrou threw a heavy punch, but it was blocked easily. Leaping into the air, Hisoka threw a few poker cards at Bayrou, who then conjured an elemental shield to block his attack, and fought back by casting multiple water spheres over him. Hisoka crossed his arms to take the hit, but the impact of the power had knocked him to a tree. Hisoka: Hm, it’s getting serious… }} Ally: |hp=1730820|def=2890|coin=25|esk=652}} |hp=1726440|def=2870|coin=25|esk=785}} |hp=4273830|def=4000|coin=25|esk=701}} |} Bayrou: Obstacle, expel! 　　Bayrou gathered strong water elemental power, preparing to unleash a ultimate strike! Hisoka: Elastic Love (Bungee Gum) 　　However, Bayrou’s attack was of no avail. Hisoka pulled a tree with the gum and smashed its body hard. Hisoka: When I threw the cards at you, the gum has already attached to your body...♠ 　　Hisoka took advantage of the moment that Bayrou lost balance and launched an attack. At this moment, Bayrou was flashing a mysterious blue light—— Bayrou: Mission changed! Destroy the target. 　　The flash was getting more and more frequent. Bayrou’s power intensified, as if it was going to explode! Hisoka carried Ophiuchus to escape from it right away. Few seconds later, the blue light expanded and covered the area behind them. As it disappeared, there was a huge hole left in the woods. Hisoka: Oops, what a pity. Self explosion♠ Ophiuchus: Hey! It’s enough! Just put me down! Hisoka: ...Who is the old man? Old Man: Who are you then?...And you’re Ophiuchus! Finally, I found you! Old Man: You’re gone for a whole day. I’m worried about you. Ophiuchus: Sorry. 【After Battles】 Old Man: It’s good to see you’re fine. Let’s go back. The village is close to us… Old Man: ...Hm? Where is the tall man? He was here before. 【End】 Madhead: Congratulations! Mission complete. Now, let me send you back! Hisoka: Is it already over? Pity♦ 　　A huge magic circle appeared under Hisoka’s feet. While he was slowly vanishing in the blue light, he made a request as he saw Ophiuchus gradually out of his sight. Hisoka: Hey Madhead, can you bring me here again♣when the little boy Ophiuchus has grown up...Don’t forget it♥ 　　Back to the original world, Hisoka could not remember his experience in the realm because of the oblivious magic. However, the surge of emotion inside his heart still lingered… }} zh:西索的故事